you don't know what you really want
by YumesDream
Summary: Soul's body started feeling weird and he realizes he's in love with Kid. Warning: This contains yaoi, if you dont like dont read. Thanks :3


Hello, this is my second fanfic :3 it's kid x soul and i hope you'll enjoy it. please tell me what i can improve!

"Maka, Soul, it's time for ya breakfast!" I could hear Blair yelling happily from downstairs, probably the kitchen.

" I dont care, lemme sleep!" I responded.

I was pretty annoyed because I had to learn the whole night, if I wouldn't have learned, Maka would've gone crazy, like really crazy.

The door went open and light flooded the room, I could easily notice the shape of Blair's body.

"HOLY FUCK BLAIR ARE YOU INSANE!" I shouted at her.

"DONT SHOUT AT ME 'KAY I MADE SOME SPECIAL BREAKFAST ONLY FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD BE MORE THANKFUL!" she walked up to me, took my hands and pulled me out of the bed and the room.

"Now, go to the kitchen and eat that breakfast I made you. Maka's already waiting." she grumbled.

"Hn, fine then. "

When I entered the kitchen I expected the smell of burned fish or something even worse, but there was nothing like that! I noticed the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, bread and …  
"HOT CHOCOLATE WITH MARSHMALLOWS" I shouted out of surprise, as a response I could hear a laugh from Blair.

"She really got better at cooking." I mumbled.

"I guess." I didn't notice Maka until that moment she said something.

"G'morning."

"Yeah, morning Soul. Did you study hard?" she asked with a slight smile on her lips, lately she seems very sleepy and dreamy in the mornings probably because it's exam time.

"Yup, I did." I answered , trying out the hot chocolate " Mhh, it really is good. I figured out it would be cooler to get a better score."

"Well, I'll go change, you should hurry or you'll miss the first hours, 'kay?" she smiled.

"Don't worry." I responded, enjoying the breakfast Blair made.

She knew the food I actually enjoy but I never thought that she can cook that well. I was thinking that I should apologize to her but I was in hurry, I finished my breakfast and changed.

"Fuck, where's my underwear?"

I was searching in my whole wardrobe but I couldn't find any, and if I'd borrow some panties from Maka she would get mad at me.  
I laughed at the thought of her catching me while wearing her underwear.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I was also fine without any underwear. As long as nobody notices I'm fine.  
I took some time to write a letter for Blair saying that I'm sorry for yelling at her and thanks for the breakfast.

"Yep, I'm cool with that. " I thought leaving the house, hoping that Blair would find the letter on the table in the kitchen.

It's winter and Black Star has been sick for the last few days, maybe he's only pretending to be sick but Tsubaki really wanted to stay with him and she missed all the exams, I feel sorry for her, I thought she was more intelligent.

"Oy, Soul!" someone yelled and when I turned around the face of Stein-sensei was right in front of my face.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing."

I didn't really want to talk to him, I felt like I failed all of the exams.

"You've been doing pretty well with the exams didnt you?"

"I did?" I asked surprised.

"I never thought that you could be that good." Stein said laughing, "Did Maka help you?" he winked at me, he's been thinking that I've got some kind of relationship with Maka and this thought of him is really bothering me because, obviously I would never have a relationship with a girl flat chested like her.  
_  
But you really like flat chested girls dont you  
_  
"There it is again." I sighed.

This voice in my head has been bothering me for a long time now, I wonder if it ever disappears.

"Maka forced me to stay up all night to study." I answered my teacher.

"Right, that's our Maka."

"SOUL, STEIN WAIT FOR US!"

I turned around and before I did I already knew it was Marie.

It's been a year now that we fought against the Kishin and it's only a few months that Marie announced that she's going to marry Stein, I'm  
kinda jealous, I guess Marie's lucky because Stein is pretty handsome but Stein can feel lucky too. Marie's really pretty.  
_  
So is Maka  
_  
"Hn, just shut up." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Marie asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"I didn't talk to you." I said.

Next to her was Crona, I knew that Maka always had some kind of weakness for him.

"G'morning Crona, how are you doing?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"U-Um.. I.. I'm fine. Thanks Soul. How are you?" he asked shy.

I will never get why his hair is pink.

"I'm good." I smiled.

"Have you seen Maka already? She was out pretty early and I've been wondering if she visited you?" I'd love them to be a couple.  
_  
Would you really? I mean aren't you interested in her?  
_  
"Holy shit just shut up already." I muttered, with some anger in my voice hoping Crona wouldn't hear.

"U-uh.. Yes. She.. She was at my place. This morning." he stuttered.

I shook my head. It kinda made me mad, Maka's always trying to make Crona happy, she's always trying to get close to him but he just doesn't seem thankful.  
Suddenly I felt my body getting hot and some strange feeling started to grow in my body.  
I expected the worse.

"Sorry guys." I said "I'll hurry." and started running in the building of our school, searching for a toilet.  
When I finally found one I locked myself in a cabin.

"Fuck." I yelled.

"Soul, is it you?"  
_  
Oh, somebody else is there.  
_  
"Eh, yeah? Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Kid. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know there's something weird going on with my body." I gasped.

"Well, I don't know if it is the thing I'm thinking but.. You should hurry." Kid laughed.

"What?"

What did he mean by "the thing I'm thinking"?

I could hear the door open and close again, Kid probably left the room.  
Ugh, why am I feeling so weird?  
_  
Love?  
_  
"HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS, I'M NOT IN LOVE!" I barked.  
_  
You just don't know what you really want  
_  
That voice really has some nerves.  
When I felt like I cooled down I went to the class.

"Soul." Kid said. "Would you sit next to me? Patty got sick and Liz is caring for her. And as you can see Black Star is still sick." he explained.

I looked out for Maka but when I saw her sitting next to Crona and laughing I agreed and sat down next to Kid.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Good, what was it?" the son of the Shinigami asked.

I wasn't sure if I really should have told him but he's my friend and I trust him that's why I told him about my body getting hot and the weird feeling inside of my body.

"Did you eat something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Blair actually made some nice breakfast..." I answered and Kid laughed.

"Why are ya laughing?" I wondered but he didn't answer.

We wrote our exams and later we ate lunch together.

"I didn't know that you were that cool." I said because I didn't get a chance to spend a lot of time with him.

" Don't know if I should feel offended or happy." He laughed.

"Be happy, it's a compliment." I winked at him and he answered with an smile.  
_  
How long can you hide it?  
_  
"Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Kid wondered.

"Nothing.. I've been hearing this voice again."

"Again I thought it was gone?"

"Nope." I said.

Kid worried if we shouldn't talk to Stein about this but I refused. After this weird atmosphere was gone we were talking a lot.

"I gotta leave to the restroom. I'll be back in a bit." Kid said.

"Fine."  
_  
Do you get it now? _The voice sad after Kid left.

"No, what should I get?"  
_  
Love  
_  
After the voice said that word again my body started feeling hot. Again.

"Restroom." I said and ran to the next restroom I could find and when I entered it I saw Kid washing his hands.

"Kid." I whispered, going up to him.

"Oh, Soul." he smiled at me when he noticed me.

"What're you doing here?" he said.

"Looking for you." I mumbled.

"Wha-" he wanted to ask but I interrupted him with a kiss.

When I let go of him he looked at me pretty shocked.

"Soul, whats wrong?" he breathed.

"Nothing. I just realized I love you." I smiled.

"Uh.. You must be mistaken... I'm not gay." he said.

" Don't say you don't like it." I laughed, pressing my lips on his again.

"We.. Shouldnt." he said into my mouth.

"We should." I muttered as I let go of him and pushed him in a cabin.

"Soul?" he asked sounding insecure, "What're you doing?"

"I'm turning you gay." I answered.

"N-No way! We're gonna miss the next exam!"

"Have you already forgotten , we're finished with all of our exams." I said calmly, kissing his neck.

"H-Hn.. Bu-But it's no-not cool!" Kid stuttered.

"You're feeling good aren't you?" I smiled because of my success.

"NO THATS NOT TRUE!"

"Shht. Be quiet or people will hear us." I whispered as my hand slowly went in his pants.

"N-no..." Kid breathed.

"Yes." I said and smiled when I noticed his thing getting hard and big.

"You're getting aroused." I whispered.

"Do-Dont say something stupid like that!" he could barely talk.

I got on my knees and pulled down his trousers, when I looked up I could see his face getting red.  
When I also pulled down his boxers his dick literally jumped at me, it begged me so I putted it in my mouth and licked it, it's not that I have any experience but I never expected a dick to taste that good.

"Ugh, So-Soul please, mo-more.." Kid moaned.

I pulled off and looked at him " You're so dirty."

"Stop talking." he demanded, grabbed my head and forced me to continue sucking his dick.

"Ahh, Soul I- I will, ngg."

"_Yes please, come into my mouth Kid."_I thought and his sour semen filled my mouth, it was too much for me to handle and when I let go of his dick I smiled at him, with his cum all over my face.

"You're such a filthy whore." I whispered.

"I-I'm done." Kid gasped, completely out of breath.

"You're not." I stood up.

"I will make you gay." I said, sticking my fingers in his mouth, "Suck." I demanded and he obeyed.

"I never thought you're such a domina." Kid said when I putted my fingers out of his mouth.

"Whatever. Turn around."

I had a beautiful sight, his ass was beautiful. Not that I can judge an ass but it would be the thing Kid calls symmetrical.  
When I found it, I stuck two of my fingers in his ass.

"FUCKING GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kid screamed.

"I will make you feel good. It will hurt a bit but then it'll be fine." I answered and tried to calm him down by kissing his back.

"You're ass has got some nice shape." I whispered as my fingers stretched his hole.

"U-ugh, shut.. shut-up."

He enjoyed it, I could notice.  
With my other hand I opened my pants.  
"_Good I didn't put on any underwear today._" I thought.

I put Kid in a position where he stretched out his ass and I could reach him easily.  
When my dick touched his hole Kid turned around, "What do you think are you do- ugh." I interrupted him and stuck my dick right inside his hole.

"Going.. In.." I whispered.

I slowly started moving and Kid's moaning was getting louder.

"Faster! Harder! FUCK. DO ME HARD!" He yelled and now I didn't even care about him being too loud, it was all about our love right now.

"C-Cumming!" I shouted as I felt my dick releasing my semen right into Kid's ass.

"AHHH ME TOO." Kid yelled.

It felt good, better than jerking off.

"I.. I think we should clean up.." I said out of breath when I looked down to the floor.

"Soul." Kid said and turned around. Now his face was close to mine and I could smell him, his hair, his body, and his breath.  
_  
Love?_

"I … I love you." He stuttered and his face got even more red. " I always loved you, but you were always acting so cool, I thought I wouldn't have any chance with you!"

I smiled. It is love.

"I love you too." I said, kissed him and stuck my tongue into his mouth.

"We're not finished yet. Come over to my place please. Tonight. I want you to fall in love with me over and over again." I mumbled.

"Yes." he smiled and I hugged him tight.

When I arrived at home, Maka and Blair were laughing together on the couch.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"How.. How was your day?" Blair asked, she seemed like she couldnt control herself because of laughter but so did Maka.

"It was good. Kid's coming over this evening. It would be nice if you could leave us alone." I said.

"So youre finally a couple?" Maka said laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"A COUPLE" both of the girls shouted at me.

"I dunno?" I asked, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" I yelled at Blair when I finally realised that she did something.

"Just some magic to get you together." she smiled.

"Congratulation!" Maka was still laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the house today with Blair, we're going shopping. " she winked at me, "Hope you'll have some nice sex."

"We will but you have to promise me to do something about Crona." I whispered in her ear and she blushed.

~

Thanks for reading! I'd be happy about tips what I could do better!  
Yume.


End file.
